Busses 2.0
Brothers John and Will Wiesenfeld improve Busses. Improvements discussed * Busses always have their own lane. * Busses have a vending machine on the ceiling that moves around the bus to drop snacks on top of you. * Whenever you get up from a seat, the cover slips into the seat and presents a new clean side while it cleans the dirty side. * Busses are amphibious and can drive on water. * Busses can hover now. * Busses don’t stop now, they just swing open all doors Delorean-style and slow down enough for people to get on and off. There is a “gradual scoop” at the front of the bus that pops out when it slows down and picks up limited-mobility individuals from a designated spot. They are deposited off a ramp during motion from the back of the bus. * Busses have personalities and can get chummy with regulars through their bluetooth headphones. * Every bus has a unique face like Thomas the Tank Engine. * Busses have millipede-style legs that run on land and swim in water. * Hydraulic brakes now sound like sighing and farting instead of hissing. * You can choose to be anesthetized for the length of your commute. Names and Brand Ambassador Names * Will: Berry * John: Long Car * Will: Captures * Will: TransPorts * John (Final): Duckies Brand ambassadors * Will: Sandra Bullock * John: Bertie the Bus * John: Guillermo Del Toro * John (final): Cat Bus from Totoro (Will added: with a hot voice) Trivia * Will tells a story from high school where a bus’s hydraulic brakes blew his homework out of this hands into the gutter while he was working on it at the bus stop. * Will tells story about the time he found $20 on the ground at Disneyland and gave it to a responsible adult who said they’d return it but definitely just kept it. * John tells story about when he earned his first $50 as a kid, he walked in the front door of his family home and yelled “I AM NOW THE RICHEST PERSON IN THIS FAMILY EXCEPT FOR MOM AND DAD!” * John mentions his two favorite suggestions sent in so far: Our cat (pluton) from @alphabetpizza_ and Snowpiercer the movie from @breakbearr * John: “I love the idea of calling upholstry ‘chair skin’” * John: “Can you define ‘back to the future all sides’…please.” * John: “Being a few seconds late for your bus is now fatal.” * Will: “What do you propose is a thing that’s better than hovering?” John: “''WHEELS?!''” * Will: “That’s the bus. It’s legs.” * John: “This bus wears Tevas. It’s got 300 of them.” * Will: “I will not allow my children to get on this funny bus.” * Will: “I have the visual in my head … of like 50-60 percent of people knocked out on this giant bus with the face and centipede legs barrelling towards you farting and all sides of it swing open, and you just see these like, knocked out people like rocking around in the seats.” John: “Everyone who isn’t knocked out it like, talking to the bus” Will: laughing “On headphones… to themselves” John: laughing “It’s having 30 conversations simultaneously” * Will: “in the dead of night… you’re in the netherlands and it’s 11pm… and you’re waiting to go home after an early show, and you’re in the snow, in the dark. And you just hear like: ‘HhhshhshshetyheyhAHaahahSSSSSSS’ and then you just see this face in the dark and all these legs and all these basically dead people like rocking around on the inside of it. All the doors swing open and youre like “OH FUCK I HAVE TO RUN” and you’re just RUNNING to catch up with this fucking thing” * Will: “If this is the only bus available people still HAVE to take it. They HAVE to take it.” * Will: “ARE DUCKS AMPHIBIANS?” Category:2.0 Episodes